The field of the invention relates generally to foldable and/or collapsible furniture and, more particularly, to a collapsible support frame or base configured to support a mattress.
Conventional collapsible beds may include an air mattress that is supported by a collapsible frame. At least one such frame includes a plurality of uprights, which are joined by pivot assemblies such that the support frame as a whole expands outwardly from a central area when a portion of the frame is pulled outwardly. With the frame expanded, the uprights support an air mattress positioned on the uprights. Additionally, the conventional frame may include telescopic pole assemblies to reinforce the collapsible structure in the expanded configuration. However, such telescopic pole assemblies may be expensive to manufacture.